Pain Aftermath
Back to 2010 Logs Ratchet Lifeline Crackshot Starfire Ultra Magnus Arcee Ratchet arrives at the repair bay of Iacon after getting word that Lifeline and Crackshot were bringing in an injured Shark who is unconcious and non-responsive. He sets things up as best he can before the duo arrive with the patient. Lifeline arrives in flatbed truck mode, moving with all due haste -- which to speedster types like Hot Rod would still be agonizingly slow -- and stops in the center of the room. "Which table?" she emits through external speakers. Crackshot comes in afterwards, scooting to one side as he transforms. His headset is tossed to one side, as were his other weapons as he prepares to assist Ratchet and Lifeline. Ratchet moves over to take the mech from Lifeline's bed, "I have one ready. Looks like he took quite a beating." He carefully removes Shark and carries him over to a med table. Lifeline waits until Ratchet has stepped clear to transform and follow him. "I didn't see it happen, but from what I've gathered, it was Megatron." Again. Pit-spawned bastard. Crackshot nods at lifeline "Confirmed. I saw him too." he notes with a grimace "Tried to get him off Shark but he wasn't having any of it." he helped lift Shark, then step out of the way "What did you need me to do?" Ratchet inclines his head as he starts hooking up a machine to Shark's systems to get a read on his vitals. "Crackshot, go into storage and find us some parts. I do believe someone labeled everything up by now so should be easy to find the stuff we'll need." Starfire suddenly dashes through the doors of the repair depot, having heard her Shark got shot up again. Actually Shark got his head mashed in and lost arm. Either way, Starfire is here to help. Crackshot nods "Roger!" he states, turning to do just that - Training as a scientist gave him experience finding parts after all. Lifeline steps over to help Ratchet attach the machine to Shark's systems, hesitating on my momentarily as she refamiliarizes herself with the equipment far more advanced than her own. Starfire walks over to Crackshot and Lifeline. "Can I help?" She is a medic as well, after all. But, she has a personal interest too, so... Ratchet finishes hooking up the machines so takes the mech's pain receptors offline. "Ah Starfire, good. We could use an extra set of hands on this one I do believe." He looks up to Lifeline, "What would you like to tackle Lifeline? Help me with his face or do the arm?" he asks. He examines Sharks' face, it's pretty bad off with both cheeks crushed in as is his nose. His mouth buckled enough to jam his jaw nearly fully off its hinges. The teeth are either pointing back into the mouth or gone entirely. Then his arm was severed off by cannon shot at connection between shoulder and torso. His neck also is badly buckled in from being crushed. Lifeline says, "Arm." She steps over to Shark's side and gets out her handheld scanner and the few tools she can normally carry with her. "I didn't see the severed arm... will a replacement be available?" Crackshot erps "Did I miss a part? " he asks, dismayed. Ratchet peers over at Crackshot, "Hmm yes if you didn't bring Shark's arm with you." he points out, then steps around to allow Lifeline access to the area where the cannon impacted the mech's torso. "He's going to need more than an arm that's for sure." he sighs and takes out his own tools to begin removing the facial plating that is damaged. Starfire sighs softly as she looks Shark over. "What should I do?" she asks, though she seems a bit distracted, looking at her poor mech laying there all broken and battered. Crackshot looks back at Ratchet apologetically, then dissapears. A few minutes later he comes back with the first box of parts "I'll go take a look if you want." he offers. Ratchet replies to Starfire, "See what you can do about his neck, I'm sure his voccorder is probably crushed." he nods to Crackshot, "Please, we'll need to see what part of his arm got damaged when it was severed to see what we'll have to replace." He glances over at Lifeline a moment, then refocuses upon what he is doing. He sighs as he spots that the damage he just removed has underlying lines that have leaks in them. "It's amazing he survived this." he notes. Crackshot tosses a salute, turning to dart out of the room after he delivers the first box of parts "I will be back as soon as I can!" Starfire nods, and gets to work on Shark's neck, her fingers sprouting various tools for manipulating the delicate parts. Lifeline doesn't reply to anyone for a while, all of her concentration on finding and repairing everything she can in Shark's shoulder in preparation for attaching an arm -- whether it's the original or a new one. Ratchet continues to remove the damaged facial area away from the facial framework until there's practically no face left. He frowns at what he sees but keeps to his task, having to remove the jaw from the mech to have better access to the upper palate as well as the dentaplate. "He'll have some line issues in his neck so be prepared for it Starfire." he cautions. The minor leaks in the small lines of energon that feed into the nueral net as well as the optical array and other sensory parts are quickly dealt with so he can tackle the next step. "Hmm looks like he's had reconstruction before on the cheek and chin, not to mention these dentaplates were altered for those teeth of his." Starfire nods to that. "He's had many reconstructions before." she says as she works, sealing up the broking lines along Shark's neck, removing plating as needed. Ratchet says, "Crackshot, any sign of that arm?" Crackshot says, "Nrrgh. Not yet no. there's lots of scraps there. I found some tracks. Some Empty might've found it" Ratchet says, "Copy that. Return to base if you cannot find where Shark fell." Ratchet removes the hinges from Shark's jaw since they are so badly torqued, then gets to work straightening out his teeth one by one. The missing ones can be dealt with later. "Ah I see. Well it seems to me his creators must have given him a hard helm." he notes to Starfire, "And maybe some impact gel for his neural net too." he pauses and then intones, "These teeth look like your work Lifeline. Nice craftmanship." he glances at the two femmes work as he straightens out the last tooth. He nods a bit to himself then turns his gaze to inspect the area where the jaw inserts and does some work in there to prepare it for the jaw to be reattached. Crackshot says, "I found where he FELL. I just can't find the arm." Ratchet says, "Very well, return to base. We'll make do with what is in storage." Crackshot says, "Are you sure? I think I know where the tracks lead. Heading towards The Bypass to Cubicron..." Ratchet vents softly, "If you can find the arm then by all means, we are still fixing the mech up after all." Crackshot says, "I'll give it a quick go. It may have been dropped on the way. Keep you updated" Starfire continues her work, making sure every seam, circuit, energon and lube line are all in as good condition as she can get them. Ratchet says, "Copy that." Ratchet sighs softly and shakes his head. "Figures about the arm. Always scavengers around." He puts new hinges in the jaw and slides it back into place, making sure the connection holds firm before he releases the jaw. He glances over at how Starfire is coming along. "How does his vocorder look to you? Think we need that part too?" he asks the femme, then looking over her handiwork with a critical optic. Starfire sighs softly. "Yes...I think so. The emitters are pretty well crushed." she says, inspecting the part closely. "I could probably rebuild this one, but it would take some time." Ratchet nods to the assessment, "I doubt Shark here would like being voiceless for long. Though may teach him a good lesson not to mess with Megatron alone. He could have easily died at that mech's hands, trust me I know." He shifts his gaze over to the parts that Crackshot brought in and withdraws some facial framework material. Setting it down on the table before him then getting to work on removing the bent framework with a microscapel. Starfire nods as well, and stays kind of quiet, happy to let Ratchet work on Shark. She headshakes some at Ratchet's words. "Why would he do such a thing?" Ratchet removes several sections of bent in cheek framework and a bit around the mouth as well as under the nose area. "Which he we talking about here Starfire." Starfire giggles softly at that. "Shark, of course. We know why Megatron would do this. He is a homicidal megalomaniac." Ratchet vents softly then says, "Going toe to toe with the Slag Maker in one on one combat and being able to say he survived I suppose." He begins to weld in the new framework to the older framework that isn't bent. "But perhaps you should ask him when he's able to speak." Starfire crosses her arms over her chest, and vents as well. "You can be sure I will." she says, obviously not happy with Shark. Lifeline finishes the last spot in the injured mech's shoulder and steps aside to start sorting out the box of parts to make the pieces easier for Ratchet and Starfire to pick through. Ratchet smiles a hint at that, "Good." he intones, he glances over at the shoulder that Lifeline just finished up. "Hmm let us hope Crackshot finds that arm." he notes, then turns back to his work. Starfire nods to that. "I hope so. I'm sure Shark would rather have his own arm than someone else's." she says, gently running a hand along his chest. Ratchet hmms softly, "Well seeing as you are done with his throat area, how about you assist me with his face hm?" Starfire nods to Ratchet. "Alright." She inspects the damage, looking for areas she should focus on. "How are his optics?" Ratchet comments, "Lens is shattered. Take it off and see there's damage underneath." Lifeline notices Starfire's ... "petting" the unconscious Jetfire and turns to check on the life support systems maintaining Shark while the medics do their work. She is hiding a VERY dark glare that would otherwise have been levelled on the other femme. Ratchet finishes up putting in the last of the framework. "I'll get him close to how he looked before, just in case you were worried Starfire." a little smile given, then a hmm at that glare from Lifeline, "What?" Starfire smiles a bit at Ratchet's words. "Thanks. I'm not really worried about it, though. Shark looks different almost daily." she says, not noticing Lifeline's expression, as she still has a hand resting on Shark's chest, gently rubbing. Lifeline thinks for a fast moment as Ratchet caught her expression. What's a good, believeable lie? Oh! "Megatron doesn't realize the consequences of this." If she could afford it, she'd go to the more dangerous side of Cubicron and put a bounty out for the Decepticon leader's head. Starfire looks over as Lifeline says that, and she smirks some. "That would be nice, wouldn't it? But, I think most neutral-types aren't willing to confront the Decepticons." Ratchet hmms softly and nods to them both as he takes out some facial replacement out of the parts box. "Starfire would you please hold these in place for me once I position them. I'd like them to be still so I can tack weld them before doing some more precise work." Starfire nods to Ratchet, reaching with her delicate fingers to hold the parts in place. "Of course, Ratchet." she says, looking down at Shark. She headshakes. "Yes, he may prefer fighting Megatron again when I am done with him." Crackshot says, "... Can anyone hear me from here?" Ratchet says, "I can read you Crackshot." Crackshot sounds embarassed "I got a little sidetracked. Can't give away my position cause of where I am, but I'll be delayed returning." Ratchet glances at Starfire at that, "Hmm, sounds like you and Shark here are a couple." he notes, then does a quick tack weld so he can put on the next bit of facial stuff. Ratchet says, "Remind me to wrench whack you later Crackshot." Crackshot says, "I was sidetracked unintentionally! I didnt lose track of my mission! ... no pun intended" Starfire 's faceplates redden a bit at that, then she smiles some and nods a little. "Well, we are. We're taking it pretty slow, but...still." Lifeline comments mostly to herself, "You don't know some of the Neutrals that I do," and then she paces toward the door for lack of anything else to do at the moment. "Where the frag is Crackshot? Did he /walk/ back out there or something?" Ratchet looks up from his work and says, "Apparently he got sidetracked and is delayed. At least that is what he is saying on Autobot frequency." Starfire sighs softly. "Hope he gets back soon. I hate seeing Shark like this." She goes back to rubbing his chestplate. Lifeline keeps pacing. Ratchet says, "Crackshot you better have a very good excuse because I assure you it will not be just me that wants to wrench whack you one." Ratchet shakes his head, "Lifeline please, doing that will not help Shark nor make Crackshot get here any faster." he states softly, still tacking away and then looking up at Starfire, "If you are quite done feeling up your mech would you mind helping with the next piece please." Crackshot chrps, and replies in an almost mechanical scientific fashion "Suspicious characters plus only one road to cubicron ahead multiplied by number of GROUND BASED transformers currently missing equals a necessary sideways route that did not work out as planned!" Starfire flinches at Ratchet's words, and vents harshly. "Right.." She holds the next piece in place for Ratchet. Ratchet nods, "Thank you." he tacks in that piece as he listens to the radio traffic from Crackshot. Ratchet says, "Let me put it this way Crackshot, Lifeline is pacing and that is NEVER a good sign. Find a way." Crackshot says, "I'm working on it! I know Star maps not road maps! I think though by now you can consider the arm long gone. The tracks dissapeared a few miles back. Just trying to find my own wa back- Woah. That's not good." Ratchet says, "Since you have my somewhat distracted attention.. now what?" Crackshot says, "Well I know where i am, that's a start. Thing is, its not a good place to be. Returning home along known routes. ETA: ... Three hours." Lifeline stops and looks ready to level a glare at Ratchet. But she stops herself, shakes her head, and goes to pick through the box of 'used' parts for something to refurbish. She needs to keep busy or she's going to take her frustration out on someone who doesn't deserve it. Ratchet sighs at the radio, "I think we'll need to see if there's an arm in storage. Starfire could you go check please." Starfire blinks some, then nods. "Alright." She heads off to the storage area to look for a spare arm. Ratchet starts work on the more precise and fine work of attaching the facial plating onto the framework. "There a shoulder joint in there Lifeline or did you put that in already?" he asks. Crackshot mutters, not realizing his comm was on "I just hoope my wheels dont melt..." Starfire returns a short while later. "It might have to be sized a bit." she says to Ratchet as she brings the arm over. It looks like it was made for a larger mech. Ratchet vents at that radio and shakes his head a bit, he looks up at Starfire and nods, "It will do, thank you." he states, "You can work on that if you like, I'll be awhile yet with this facial work." Lifeline says, "I didn't. Looking." She finds a shoulder joint, but it's definitely seen better days. She carries it over to a worktable and starts to take it apart. "It'll be a few minutes." Ratchet nods to Lifeline and can see Starfire is tending to that arm modification. "Take your time, Shark won't be waking up until I decide he can online. Wouldn't do for him to wake up in the middle of what I'm doing." Lifeline says, "Wasn't planning on rushing it." She's working methodically, wanting to make sure this shoulder joint is exactly right. It's not that she doubts her ability -- she has refurbished literally hundreds like it -- she is simply not cutting any corners." Ratchet smiles a hint to that and intones. "Always the consummate professional Lifeline." THunk thunk thunk - fast footsteps brings a famliar figure into the room - Ultra Magnus, city commander. He stops a shot distance away, looking distressed before focusing on Ratchet. About to speak, he pauses and turns sharply to the unfamiliar LIfeline. Ratchet looks up to see Ultra Magnus. "Good cycle." is offered politely, then he refocuses upon the facial work he has been doing for some time now. Lifeline doesn't even bother to look up as the newcomer arrives. Since this is Ratchet's repair bay, she doesn't greet the heavy-footed individual. she's busy, don't bother her. The shoulder joint she is refurbishing for Shark demands her attention. Ultra Magnus folds his arms and looks back to ratchet, nodding again "I just read the report. He will survive right? " he asks, a tone of anxiousness in his voice Arcee walks into the repair bay. "Oh," she says, "There's people in here!" Ratchet inclines his head, "Oh he'll survive. Got to give his creator's credit, they built themselves a tough one." he finishes up the facial work and stands up to help Starfire out with the arm she's working on. "Did you need to talk to him Magnus because we still have to rework his voccorder." "Well, eventually I'll need a full report on the incident, but it is not urgent. He needs to be repaired first." notes Ultra Magnus. Turning, he smiles at Arcee "Arcee, hello." Ratchet inclines his head, "I am sure Shark will give one, once I have cleared him from medical bay." Ultra Magnus nods at Ratchet "Excellent. Do we have the supplies we need? You say, "Not exactly but we are making do with what is on hand." Lifeline mutters curses to herself as she hits a snag in reworking the shoulder joint, slamming a laser scalpel down on the worktable and stalking over to get a part from the storage bins. Ultra Magnus looks over in surprise at this, then back to Ratchet. Then he states "Easy there. Can I get you something? " he notes, trying to soothe her. "Hello, Ultra Magnus," Arcee says, "So how is Shark? Is he going to be ok?" Ultra Magnus looks to Ultra Magnus then with a smile, guesturing Arcee forwards "So far he's doing well. He's too stubborn to die." he chuckles. You say, "Just let Lifeline be Magnus. Shark is her friend. She has the right to be upset." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs Category:Arcee's Logs Category:Ultra Magnus's Logs